The Witches Tomb
by Cleon16
Summary: The story of the burial of the Witch of the forest and other times the Guardian of the great green influenced everything
1. Chapter 1

It had been a decidedly brighter day when he made his promise to her but this day did remind him of that day. This day when he was in the forests The Raven appeared before him and showed him the day of his promise was upon him.

All those years ago she'd met him in the forest during one of their many trips through its enchanting paths. She'd told him of her wish. "When I die I wish to be buried in hallowed ground before sunset." She'd spoken with such a intense desire that, not that he'd even consider it, he couldn't refuse her this request. "I shall see to it" he'd told her and she'd smiled and handed him a necklace. "Keep it with you and bury it with me" where her parting words, he'd not seen her again in almost five centuries.

On one of their voyages into the intense green she'd told him of their shared ancestry. The race of the woodland guards was a dying one, and they where currently the last ones left. It had been the first time he'd been grateful for his immortality as it meant their race would live on until even the great trees last remaining light would've faded from the world and the eternal night swallowed them at last.

The forests where sick but there was one in the world that no malice could touch. This forest located in Scotland was so pure and clean that even the dwindling magical population remembered it as a place of unexplained mystery. No one knew that the guard of this forest still lived.

Through the eyes of The Raven he saw them pass through his forest and he nudged The Will to let them pass unhindered. He saw her body lying on their makeshift stretcher as they carried her towards the hallowed ground where she had wanted to be buried. Her beauty had changed with the years yet even at the age of five hundred and sixty-eight she possessed her grace and pureness.

Soon they where upon his location at the heart of the forest where their meetings had started, it had been the centre of their shared passion for the great green of the forests of the world. They passed him seemingly without noticing him and walked towards the flat ground. Gently they laid her down and she managed to point them towards the sunset before closing her eyes and waiting for the great green to claim her.

The men started to walk away but one of the hooded figures stayed back and started the slow process of covering her in her beloved hallowed ground. Twigs, small trees and plants slowly formed a natural outcropping in the forest of great greens and clean air where she laid to rest. After he finished the hooded man took of his hood to show a messy haired face bowed in respect as the being paid its final prayers to the witch of the forest before slowly walking away out of the great greens...

Slowly he stood up from his resting place where he'd been watching the proceedings in his forest and walked up to his friend and kin. He gently tugged the necklace from his neck and wound it around a twig. He stopped in front of her final resting place and again he nudged The Will of the great green to let her become part of it before sticking the twig in the centre of the mound and slowly walking away to see to his forest.

"And when the beings back was turned the necklace disappeared into the mound to be absorbed into the great green with its mistress." Thranduil finished his bedtime story to his son and slowly left the sleeping elfling to his dreams as he thought about the guardian of the forests.

 **If you liked this story, please review.  
It was inspired by 'The Witches Tomb' by KORPLIKLAANI**


	2. Chapter 2

The day Thranduil met the guardian of the forests was one of the strangest days of the ancient elven lord's life. Mostly because he couldn't remember quite a bit of it. He'd been walking through the greenwood forest while thinking about nothing and anything at the same time.

The trees had been abnormally green that day and as such Thranduil had felt compelled to bask in the great green's beauty when the opportunity arose. He'd finished all the daily business in his office and then grabbed a simple robe and nearly ran out into the forest, nearly because elven lords don't run when not in battle.

The great green of greenwood had mesmerised him and as soon as he'd passed beyond the palace guards sights he'd allowed himself to lose some of his usually strict persona. He'd walked towards one of the small pools in the forest intend on basking in the sun for a few hours when his senses alerted him to the fact that there was something or someone near that wasn't supposed to be there. His hand had strayed towards one of the many blades that he carried with him at all times as he walked into the small clearing by the pool, and what he saw enraged him. A group of around fifty goblins had somehow strayed into his forest and was currently in the business of cutting down a young tree to roast a deer which they'd obviously killed only moments before.

Grabbing his twin blades from his back Thranduil took both in one hand while he threw a knife through one of the foul creatures necks, killing it instantly. He then engaged the rest of the pack with his famous dual wielding style as he quickly and efficiently mowed the beings down one after another. He was nearly finished with his 'cleaning duties' when a small group of marauder trolls burst into the clearing.

It was certainly not his day Thranduil had thought to himself when more scum had entered his beloved greenwood but after finishing the remaining goblins and turning towards the trolls he realised the trolls where fleeing from something. Interested but not distracted Thranduil quickly cut down three of the beasts when a shadow seemingly appeared in the clearing and quickly and efficiently crushed the last few of them. Thranduil readied his blades as he sought to determine the new beings presence when suddenly the shadow disappeared and in its place stood a seemingly young man with the greenest eyes the elven lord had ever seen. Shaking of his momentarily distraction Thranduil used all of his considerable experience in diplomatic dealings to address the being before him. "What does a stranger do in my forest, if I may ask? Or must I presume the worst and cut you down where you stand?" he asked while looking at the human? teen in front of him. But to his surprise the young teen snapped his fingers and Thranduil found himself held prison by His greenwood. "I am that which created this forest young elf" the being spoke "I would show some respect the next time we meet. But it is good that I met you here today for I had been looking for your settlement for a few weeks and was quickly getting irritated by this forests attempts at disregarding its creator's wishes. Now you won't remember much of this but know that when you need my, the means to find me will be before you." And to the shock of Thranduil of Greenwood the Forest Guardian, for he had recognized him from ancient tales, faded into the green. "Goodbye Thranduil lord of the elves of greenwood, may we never have to meet again..." when Thranduil woke up he was back in the palace and didn't remember anything from the past five hours or so, except that he had met a being of great power.

 **And that's it for the next installment, chapters won't be very long nor very regular but I'll try to update now and then.  
As allways if you like it review, if you didn't review  
READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A battle always has many twists, there is always a card which one player hasn't played or is busy playing at that moment left. A great general could sent a part of his army a different way to attack the opponent from another side. However generals that faced unknown or greater forces than their own often didn't do this in fear of getting slaughtered. Ideally the commander would have an extra army or an ally on which they could count. And so it was this time.

Azog the Defiler knew that his cousin Bolg was leading a second army towards the battlefield on which he was currently already winning. The thought of these fools being crushed by his armies would've given the pale orc an orgasm if the beast still had his reproductive organs, but those where long lost in the process of the creation of his body. He dearly wanted to lead the armies from the front but he knew that not doing so would lead his main targets, the line of Durin, towards him eventually. The dwarves of the Iron Hills where almost spent defending their mountain and the wood-elves where being decimated by the hordes of orcs. Soon the land would be filled with their dead bodies as his master ruled over the mountain.

The dwarves of the company of Thorin Oakenshield where in conflict. They wanted to help their brothers outside but their king, Thorin, had forbidden them. Thorin had been driven mad by the gold of Erebor and had no remorse over letting his kin die outside the gates.

But then they saw him come out of the halls of the mountain, no longer wearing the obsessively large royal robes or crown, a sword in his hand and an aura of strength around him. "I know that I do not have the right to ask this of anyone in this mountain. But I must ask you. Will you follow me?" His tone went from apologetic to strong and inspiring. "Will you, my friends, follow me and CRUSH THIS ORC FILTH!" Thorin Oakenshield was ready to fight until no orc twitched near his mountain.

The dwarves where making a final stand in front of the gates of Erebor, king Dain in front his forces in a line behind him. When all of a sudden the horn of Erebor sounded and the door was smashed apart as Thorin and his company rushed out with a great dwarven battle cry on their lips. "TO THE KING!" Dain yelled as the dwarves rallied.

Thranduil felt like hot morgul blades had just been stabbed through him as he walked amidst the corpses of his warriors. The pain was nearly unbearable and he was franticly thinking if he knew something that could help the survivors of his elven army. And then it suddenly popped into his head. Thranduil fell to one knee as locked memories suddenly swarmed into his brain and the knowledge of how to call that one being that had more power over the woods of his homeland than him. He quickly stood up, surprising the gathered elves that had come to their king's aid when he fell, and looked around for a tree. Finally he saw one, it was nearly withered and as good as dead but Thranduil somehow knew it would be enough. He sped towards the tree, slaying the few orcs that stood in his way, and pressed his hand against it while focusing his will on calling out to the Guardian of the Great Green.

Suddenly all the withering plants that had stood on the battlefield and around it flared to life and became green again as a force of nature far greater than any seen before came to the aid of the elves, dwarves and men that fought in the battle of Erebor and Dale.

 **That's it for the third installment.  
I had testweek and a whole lot of real life orccrap to deal with these last two weeks or so so this took longer than I wanted it to :(**

hikaru shinyi: **Guardian is male, his female companion died long ago (1st chapter) but I won't say who he is, you can guess but I won't tell untill you got it right** (Normally I'd reply to your review using the PM service but for some reason I couldn't do that)

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

If orcs had functional brains they might have realized they were doomed a little earlier but they didn't have them so this wasn't the case. For in the very soil the battle was being waged on something stirred. The soil still held long forgotten memories. Memories of life and growth, of strength and power, and these memories were now being turned into reality once more. Nearly forgotten seeds and leftover parts of once vibrant life stirred as pure undiluted life and power flowed into them and they grasped it. With unearthly speed the green life of the ground stretching from Dale to Erebor came back to life and it came with a thirst for blood.

Harry had a vindictive smile on his face as he watched the nearly deceased green life come back and, on his command, start decimating the woefully unprepared forces of evil. He watched as grass sprouted again to wind around the legs of those ugly misshapen things that called themselves orcs and whatnot. Trees nearly jumped out of the ground and started to spear, strangle and otherwise decimate the evil around it. After a while the tide of battle was firmly in his favour and he stopped mentally controlling the Great Green around him and gave it a parting order: "Kill all those who are not elf, dwarf, men, hobbit or Istari" as he went to join battle himself.

The dwarves where stunned silent. Those who still remembered Erebor's glory days where stunned to see the plants come back so quickly while those who didn't remember where stunned by the fact that they appeared at all. Not that they minded, much, for the plants had effectively handed them the battle on a green platter. The only thing they were slightly miffed about was that those plants had stolen all targets to bloody their axes, spears and other weapons with. Still they were pretty damn happy about it.

The elves where moved to tears and at the same time euphoric beyond belief. The tears came from the fact that the one thing they loved most, plants, had come to aid them in battle, euphoria from the fact that they had effectively won the battle. Some of them where looking for survivors while others were looking for the wounded. They had a definitive glow of happiness around them the whole time while they did what they thought most useful.

The men of Dale where glad to be alive or at least not in direct mortal danger anymore. The plants of Dale, which they thought long dead, had come to save them. They were rushing around tending to the wounded and searching for fallen comrades to bring towards the impromptu 'graveyard'. Some of them where looking for fallen branches to start fires because the plants reacted quite hostile towards being touched so they couldn't get that from there. But the general consensus was that life was on the up.

Gandalf was honoured to have witnessed the powers of the Guardian of the Great Green himself. Even back in Valinor he had been doubtful about the rumours of a being that had supposedly proven to be a match for all but Eru himself. But now he had witnessed the devastating might of the legendary protector of the forests for himself and he knew that this was a unique moment in his long life.

Thorin looked at the life before him as he stood on the frozen lake above Erebor and Dale and smiled as he knew that his people would live on in good health and great prosperity. He was proud to have helped achieve it. And then he fell to the frozen surface never to stand again.

Thranduil still couldn't believe it all, even though it had been more than two decades ago...

 **End of the 'The Hobbit' part of the story**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this :D  
It took me a while to write this particular part of the story because I had no inspiration whatsoever so today I put "All shall fall" by Immortal on replay and wrote what came to me.**

 **Read, Review and Share with others!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Humanity had a tendency to believe itself to be the dominant form of life. They'd done it before and they'd do it again. Yet they had never been right. There were always beings that held more knowledge or were more powerful than even the strongest man and yet the belief kept returning. A part of it came from their rather uncanny ability to adapt to almost every possible scenario that they faced, for they were nearly unmatched in their ability to change. But mostly it came from arrogance. On Middle Earth this belief was perhaps the least dominant of all the times it had appeared in human society, for even the most stupid of the edain knew that the elves were immortal and that Sauron was stronger than them.

The elves of Middle Earth suffered from the same problem, they too thought themselves to be the dominant form of life. But in their case they had actual reason to believe so, they were immortal. And so it was that in their immortal arrogance the elves believed themselves to be the greatest race of Middle Earth.

The same could be said about the goblins, trolls, wargs, eagles, dwarves and hobbits, yet all were wrong.

On Middle Earth that was one race that was directly linked to a being that was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Eru himself and come out in a stalemate. They were a race so immensely powerful that even Sauron was hesitant about angering them to the point of retaliation. They were not immortal, for true strength lay in progression which was halted by immortality, but they could become very old dependent on their ability to change with their environment. They were the ents. The Guardian of the Great Green himself had created the ents as a means of guarding his forests with greater efficiency, and efficient they were. From the time that the ents first woke onward the forests of Middle Earth had reigned strong and green. Yet in recent years the Guardian had retreated deep into the forests were, in a hidden clearing, he rested. And with his rest the ents had become less prominent and so it was that Saruman the betrayer was able to send his labourers to cut down parts of Fangorn Forest itself, in his sleep Harry wept.

Emerald green eyes appeared from behind eyelids as the being felt something approach its residence. It had been a long time since anyone except Treebeard had come by this place, and even Treebeard only passed by in his patrol of Fangorn. Stretching his senses he identified three life form approaching his location, one of them was Treebeard. Curious and awake the being sat up and proceeded to stand for the first time in almost fifty years.

Treebeard walked into the clearing with two hobbits on its shoulders. This was most curious indeed. Harry watched as the ent placed the hobbits on the ground before walking of talking about summoning a council of the ents. That couldn't be anything good.

Harry walked out of the shadows of the clearing and approached the hobbits. "Who are you!?" one of them yelled/asked at him while the other looked around for other potential threats. "I am that was has been guarding the green since before even Eru thought of Middle Earth" Harry answered as he held his hands so that they could see he wore no visible weapons. "You're The Guardian!?" The hobbits yelled as they registered what he said. "Yes" "Folks not gonna believe us for sure now Pip, I mean this whole journey has been strange but meeting a living legend such as the guardian? Nope not gonna believe anything of this for sure." The slightly taller of the two spoke. "Agreed Merry, this is the tales that old Bilbo used to tell during one of his parties. Not gunna believe this they are."

Harry watched with a mix of fond exasperation and confusion as the hobbits went on some sort of discussion about something only hobbits understood involving pipe weed and lots of food. "As much fun as your discussion is" he began "Why are you in this forest anyway?"he asked. The look on their faces told him he wasn't going to like it. At all.

 **-End-**

 **And so the story continues as Merry and Pippin set a power in motion that was going to sweep through the lands.**

 **How did you like it?**

 **Please read, review and share!**

 **And before anyone even thinks of considering asking about pairings, let me tell you that beyond canon the possibilities of them appearing is as likely as me listening to Justin Bieber of my own free will (meaning the closest to zero you can get without hitting it).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Isengard used to be directly outside Fangorn Forest with some of its trees even growing inside the domain of the white wizard. The lush green of the forest had flowed perfectly into the gardens of Saruman. In his mind eye Harry could still picture these gardens as he had created them after the Valar had notified him of the coming of the Istari. Harry knew that Saruman had often times walked through his domain and spoken to the green. Saruman had been a good and kind man.

But what he had done this time could not be described with words in any tongue and so Harry expressed his rage and betrayal in a primordial scream that was felt even in Mordor where Sauron suddenly fixed his eye on Isengard.

Pure power flowed from the timeless Guardian as he looked out over the burned and barren wasteland that was Isengard and the outskirts of Fangorn Forest. Emerald green eyes hardened and his voice was twisted into something demonic. **"ARISE FANGORN OF THE OLD GREEN, ARISE AND CRUSH THOSE WHO WOULD HARM US!"**

Treebeard, as some called him, was taking the hobbits to a safe place to return to their homes when suddenly he heard a scream that he never thought he'd hear. The Guardian was seriously pissed of about something. But not even that scream could have prepared Treebeard for the voice that rang through the forest. They were called to war!

For once Treebeard abandoned his leisure pace and sped towards Isengard where the scream originated from. "What's happening?" Merry asked but Treebeard didn't answer for they had arrived at Isengard and could now see the damage that the fires of Isengard had caused.

Saruman could only look on in fear as his fortress was laid to ruin by the Ents of Fangorn forest. They had already broken through most of the defences and had broken the dam to flood the place. This was the end for his reign over Middle Earth but he still hoped for survival for surely the Ents would leave his fate to that fool Gandalf. And Gandalf simply didn't kill those who he thought useful.

Yes this might be the end of his dominion over Middle Earth but he would wait until Sauron had defeated the free people and then he would once more rule from the tower of Orthanc.

But while Saruman looked out over the destruction of his domain he failed to notice the approaching form of his demise.

Harry stopped in front of Orthanc and looked up at the balcony where he could see the form of Saruman. He looked around himself and noticed that all forms of resistance had been broken so he looked back at Saruman again and spoke to the mortal fool. "Saruman!"

"Saruman!" Saruman looked down when he heard a voice yell his name and what he saw made his heart stop beating for a moment. At the base of his tower stood someone who he thought to be a myth, a fairy tale. For if his eyes did not deceive him the Guardian stood there, and he looked everything but happy about seeing him. The Guardian spoke to him. "Saruman ruler of Orthanc, head of the Istari. You have made a grievous mistake. When the Valar notified me of your order's coming I created the gardens of your domain. I allowed you to live near my forest. I did this because I was told that you would never harm an innocent life!" While the Guardian spoke he rose up towards Saruman by creating a growing tree beneath his feet. And when he finished speaking he was at the same height as the fallen Istari. "It appears I was mistaken..." And when those emerald eyes filled with anger and disappointment looked at him Saruman felt that his life was over. The Guardian, according to legends, was not known to be merciful to those who harmed his creations.

 **-End-**

 **Finally got around to making this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **I don't know when the next installment will be made because exams are coming for me. :S**


End file.
